Nation and Citizen
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima, a child in a family of calm weak individuals, always knew he didn't belong. Izaya was the same way with his family. Grown up and on their own, after finding out their parents adopted them, seek out their real parents. PruAus Shizaya
1. Prologue

**-Area known as North America- -time: 1800s-**

"I hate boats," a man pants, clinging to the land as if he hadn't seen it in ages. He hadn't. Behind him, a blond leaped from his ship, landing calmly to the ground and laughing.

"Ah, nothing like getting drunk as piss on a voyage and seeing the endless blue, eh Roderich?"

Roderich looked up at him as if he were mental, "you must be insane."

"Bah, you enjoyed getting away from that good chum of yours Gil-"

"HE IS NOT MY CHUM! NOR MY LOVER! NOR ANY OF THAT DRIVEL YOUR MEN CLAIM!" Roderich's glare remained a moment before he sighed, "Why did I even agree to this travel again?"

"I want to show you the child I have." The blond smirked as he moved forth into the wilderness of the area, "Oh Canada! Canada!"

"Coming!" A small voice yelled.

"England, you had a child!"

"Technically that bloody frog did, but who am I to deny the chance to expand my empire." England chuckled a moment before a child bounded out of the woods, running straight to the man's arms. "papa!"

"Ah, it's great to see you again!"

Roderich sat up and blinked a moment before keeling over, barfing onto the land.

"Austria, find a rock to do that behind."

"Shut it, Arthur. I've been sick for weeks and thanks to that damn improperly cooked meat no less." Roderich glared at him, "no doubt I'm probably growing a belly from all that tea as well."

"He's a kraut, little one." England cooed at the small boy, Canada. "He's a bloody kraut, but we'll align ourselves with him for the fight against Francey pants won't we."

"Yeah!" Canada smiled up at the man and hugged him.

"Ugh, I'm in so much pain. Why am I in so much pain! I swear if that damn boat gave me some damn disease…"

"Mon ami~!" A voice came from where Canada had come from in the woods and England looked disapprovingly down at his child.

"Were you playing with that France again?"

"Uh…"

"I think I'm dying," Roderich moaned from his spot.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! STAY AWAY FROM MY EMPIRE!"

"OHHOHO! He's my empire, mon Coeur! He is a part of France!"

"NOT FOR LONG!"

"Papa, are you gonna fight mama?" Canada looked up at him before England went running forth, drawing his blade as he held the child against his chest.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Ohohoho~ Another nation? Mon Coeur! I need my time to reenergize~!"

Roderich felt like he was dying, crawling behind some bushes, he bit his lip as he felt what seemed like a bowel movement. Or something extremely painful down below. Oh, damn it! He should have just stayed in Austria. There weren't boats in his country for a reason. There weren't idiots either. Damn country. Damn England. DAMN FRANCE!

AND DAMN THAT STUPID PRUSSIA!

Yes, it was all that stupid Prussia's fault he was in agon-

A crying came from below and Austria looked down to stare in mounting horror. A small child cried under him, shaking his little fists as he screamed at the world.

Oh no…

Nononononononononononono~

Nein!

There were enough nations. He didn't need, nor want, a child. Who could he have even had the child wit-

Oh no…

No no no no no!

He paled for a moment before composing himself. It was alright. It was okay. He would just cope. He could handle this. England's child had blond hair as well. Yes, he would leave the child here, here he would be safe.

When the child grew older, he would fix this.

Wrapping the child up in a bundle of cloth, Roderich pulled the small infant into his arms and cooed softly to it, carrying him to a stream and cleaning them both off. He relaxed against a tree trunk and calmly sewed as he watched the baby soon drift off into a slumber in his lap.

"You are a peaceful little child. My little island." He continued sewing as England returned.

"That damn bloody fr- Austria?" England frowned, "who's the kin?"

"I found him here." Austria lied, "something along the lines of Quebec was written on a spare piece of parchment when I came across him."

"Quebec…sounds… FRANCE!" England spun on his heels and went sprinting back where he had come from, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ah, I have my peaceful little island some clothing now." Roderich looked at his handiwork and dressed the boy before carrying him towards the direction of the boat. "We'll make sure you and Canada have a nice, proper home before sailing home." Just the thought of sailing made him sick again…

**-Time: 1940s- -Europe: WW2-**

"GOTT!" Prussia glared at the nation nearby, "so called take responsibility?"

"I cannot help you with this, Prussia." Japan fidgeted from where he sat, making the nation laugh.

"I freaking thought not, I'm too awesome to need your help anyway," he winced before laughing again as crying went on throughout the room. "Ah, there we go. That was easy as hell." Japan reached out but his hands met the cold steel of a blade.

"Don't touch new Prussia."

"Gilbert… he needs cleaned and dressed-"

"All things I will do when this war ends and bruder and I are the new rulers of this land."

"Gilbert-"

"Fine~ Fine. Clean him up. I want to see him after you're done though. I'm going to raise him and together we'll be the most awesome people in this land!" More laughing came as the nation smirked at the Japanese man.

"Fine."

"Bruder!"

Gilbert quickly closed his legs and sliced his leg, the blood spilling from his thigh. "Was?"

"Bruder!" A blond man came running in, "I need you on the front lines again!"

"Got it! Let me just clean this damn wound up."

"Where did this come from," The man asked, looking at the wound before quickly grabbing a first aid kit from nearby.

"Someone was fucking up on sword training." Prussia looked at the turned Asian with a narrowed gaze before the blond nodded.

"Let's hurry with this, I've got Austria manning the lines and-"

"You put prisstria on the front lines? ARE YOU INSANE LUDWIG?" Gilbert jumped up and fled for the door, "What's he going to do, sew them to death? Geez! I swear some days…"

"Gilbert! What about-" Japan was interrupted by a glare from the sprinting Prussian.

"Keep my parcel in your land. I'll come collect the information when I finish this damn war!"

"PRUSSIA! YOU MORON!" Austria screamed at him as bullets rained down around them.

"Yeah yeah! You really wanna fuck again, tell someone who cares." Prussia snatched the weapon from the man and shot back at the enemies on the other side of the trenches.

Japan looked down at the child and sighed, "your father watches over everyone, little one."

**-time: end of ww2, soon after the rise of the Berlin Wall-**

"Shh…"

"But why, papa?"

The brunet looked down at the growing boy and shook his head, "it's warum, vatti, not why, papa. Use your language, not that flatfoot native drivel."

"Sorry." The small boy frowned, clenching his fists.

Roderich sighed as he pulled him along, "come along. We have to speak to Japan."

"Okay."

Roderich knocked on the door before it slowly opened, "what is it? I do not want any more trouble."

"It's about Prussia's 'parcel'." Roderich pushed his way through the door, pulling the boy along with him.

"Ah, I see." Japan sighed, "I kept him safe as promised, but he's rambunctious. He causes mischief through the area and- Austria, who is this?"

Roderich sat down and motioned for the small boy to sit next to him, facing the man. "This is why I'm here. I want to hide my peaceful little island here with you. You're already hiding one child, so another won't be too much to ask. They can keep one another company-"

"I don't want to live in Japan, vatti!" The boy complained.

"Shush, Shizuo." Roderich looked over at Japan. "I can't have Elizaveta find him. Hungary will have my head on a platter."

"Isn't she behind that wall?"

"She's… She won't stay there. I know my wife, she'll escape quickly enough."

"Your son will be living with the son of Prussia." Japan argued yet again. "I thought you hated him, what if-"

"Kiku…" Roderich looked up at him, "I cannot pretend Shizuo is a full nation any further. Canada was kind enough to cooperate, but these wars have divided his kindness. I can't risk Shizuo's death."

Shizuo looked up at his father worriedly.

"You love him that much," Kiku murmured.

"Ja."

"…alright. I will keep the boys safe, but I cannot guarantee that when they grow up, they will not seek out all answers about their families."

"The world will hopefully be safer by then… and I have these." Austria pulled the medicine case from his coat and Japan paled, "you want them to forget… everything?"

"It'll be a simple restart for them. They can grow up and be oblivious and safe from all of this. Prussia would have wanted this, if he weren't on the other side…"

Japan looked at the boy next to Austria and sighed, "Gomenasai, Shizuo."


	2. Bruder Day and that Voice

**-Time: Present- **

"Kasuka!" Shizuo ran across the street and up to his brother, appropriately dressed in shades and a coat to cover his features. Being the young, popular actor that he was, they really didn't need him being fawned over and stolen by overly fangirling women…

"Shizuo…"

"So dad's dead?" Shizuo shook his head, "he never liked me much anyway, but it still sucks that he's dead."

"…"

"So what did mom want to talk to you about? She was acting more distant than usual."

"She gave me this." Kasuka handed the papers he was holding to the man and waited.

"…my birth certificate… yeah, I don't see…" Shizuo looked at the names and frowned, "…is this some kind of joke? There's only one name on here and it's not-"

"Mother didn't know how to tell you so I said I would."

"…I'm… adopted…"

Kasuka shrugged not making any sort of emotion obvious.

"Heh, that's not possible. I mean, both dad and I… I mean, mom and I share the same… Kasuka, tell me this is a joke."

The young actor stood silently, letting the news sink in.

It was impossible! Shizuo couldn't understand what he was seeing. It was too much to take. He wasn't even Japanese according to this document! How the hell had he ended up here then? That was just impossible!

"Mother tried to contact the man on your birth certificate, but she can't speak German."

"Kasuka, this has to be a joke." Shizuo looked over at the man and almost pleaded silently for him to take it back. It just was so wrong in so many ways.

"It explains why the family was always different towards you…"

"Kasuka…"

"You should go meet your family, Shizuo."

"You are my family!" Shizuo nearly shouted, scaring several people on the road, they ducked and flinched away, afraid of the man. The actor remained in his place though, not fearful of the blond's wrath.

"There's a contact number on the next page, it was written in case of an absolute emergency, but I think you should try to get in touch with the man."

"I can't speak Deutsch!"

Kasuka just looked at him a moment before patting his shoulder, "I have to get back to work, let me know how it goes."

"Kasuka!" Shizuo turned as the man wandered over to his men and vanished into a vehicle. The actor left him standing there with the documents, staring after him in pain and abandonment.

He couldn't be adopted. It was crazy, it was impossible! He was a Japanese man, born and raised! There was no way in hell that he was… whatever the hell this paper was saying. He flipped to the next page and groaned, where the hell was he supposed to find a phone he could make international calls with and how the hell was he supposed to afford such a call.

Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!

His anger lashing out, civilians shrieked as the nearby bench went flying into 'bukuro traffic.

~.~"

"I'm AWESOME! Oh YES!" The silver-haired man bounced around the house as the nearby blond groaned, trying to work. "Love oh~ Love, I'm so awesome all the way around the WHOLE WORLD!"

"Gilbert! Take your dancing somewhere else!" Germany looked over at the man and adjusted the glasses he was wearing, "And stop making spin offs of my country's music. Lena worked hard on those lyrics."

"Do you know why I am so very awesomely excited?"

"You got a follower on your blog?"

"…no. TRY AGAIN!"

"You, France, and Spain are planning to go molesting another nation." The blond bent over his work more and Prussia leaped onto the table, sending papers scattering everywhere.

"Nope! We are not talking because France thinks he's a freaking princess. Then Tonio is being all, 'I love Lovi~'. It's gross I tell you. They should be honored that I was willing to grace them with my most awesome presence!"

"Why don't you go bother Austria?"

"It's Bruder day, bruder."

"When was this decided?"

"Right after I found out my exciting news. Now GUESS!"

"I don't KNOW!"

"Oh yeah, you were busy when I had him."

"Had what?"

"I have a son! A pure-blooded, claim to fame Prussian that is sitting around waiting for me at Kik's place!" Prussia raised a hand to his face, sniffling. "It just makes me so proud, to think that my own son was just so awesome that he was able to hide away for the entire cold war, no doubt being almost as awesome as me, just doing his own thing. He probably owns Kik's capital-"

"Japan's name is Kiku, not Kik."

"Whatever West, don't be hatin' on my blood."

"I swear to Gott if you don't get off my paperwork, Gilbert Beilschmidt…"

Gilbert rubbed his butt on the table, smearing the ink on Ludwig's papers and watching the vein bulge in the blond's head, "ahhhhhh, how comfy."

"If you have this so called son, why don't you visit him…" He was going to be fixing those papers for hours.

"That's where Bruder day comes in. I need some cash so I can buy myself some grub, and my son some grub. I wonder what kind of job Gods like us have?"

"You know where my wallet is, bruder."

"Oh WEST!" Gilbert hugged the man, crashing them both to the floor. "I knew that you were awesome! I mean, being my brother added some awesome to your lower ranking of awesome, but I mean, this puts you over the awesome level of 'tonio!"

"Awesome…"

"Exactly!" Gilbert rushed over to the hiding spot for the blond's wallet and waved, walking out with it, "I'll be back whenever! Don't wait up!"

"Gilbert BEILSCHMIDT THAT IS MY WALLET YOU ARE TAKING WITH YOU!"

"BYE WEST~!" The man broke into a run as Germany leaped up and sped after him.

"GILBERTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Buah bye West!"

"GILBERT!"

"Germany! Germany! I think I can do all that paperwork for you…ve~" Feliciano, Northern Italy, walked in to frown at the empty kitchen. "Germany?" He looked around before spotting the papers, "Ah, I'll just do all of the paperwork for Germany and he can thank me later! Oh, we can have a siesta and maybe even more pasta! Yeah!"

~.~""

Austria stood upon the balcony of his beloved estate, his left hand holding the railing as his right hand held the stem of a wine glass. It was only January, but he was standing outside to escape the loneliness of his house.

The empty bedrooms always made him reminisce at this time of year. It was just so quiet, so hollow inside the plush elegant place. The lights of Vienna gleamed back at him from his home as he stood outside. It was a rather warm evening in the area. He was somewhat surprised by that fact. It hadn't snowed much for this winter, but in the far off distance, he could feel that it was still snowy, especially towards Germany's home.

His tranquil moment was interrupted by the shrill cry of the telephone, ringing shrilly from the interior of the home. Surprising, he was quite sure he had made it clear that around this time of the year, he wanted to be left in absolute peace, minus the occasional visit from his ex-wife, Elizaveta, coming to ensure that he was Prussian-free.

Turning on his heels, the Austrian made his way calmly through the house, listening to the phone create disharmony in the foyer. Truly, whoever was calling him was unaware of his mobile phone…

Or it was Prussia, bothering him again with tales of how he and France were reenacting the so called 'war of Austrian Succession'. He hadn't been completely taken over, it was rather vicious to call it by that title.

"Roderich Edelstein speaking."

A crackling came from the other end and Roderich frowned, trying to hear the other end.

"Hallo?"

"Hello? Edelstein?"

Roderich nearly dropped the phone as he heard the voice on the other end of the line, he scrambled to catch the phone and held it in shaking hands, shocked by the other end's speaker. "Shizuo…"

"Yeah, you know me?"

Did he know him? Gott, that was like asking if Austria was a country! "Yes, I know you."

"…Look, I… I wanted to talk to you about some things…"

Roderich found himself near bouncing in place and nodding as if the man was standing in front of him. Composing himself, the musician nodded, "I believe that sounds fair, are you coming to Austria?" He would set the entire town into work on preparations, making sure the country was in top condition for hi-

"No, I was hoping you would come here to Tokyo."

Verdammt. "I see." Roderich forced himself to calm down again before speaking, "I will be there in a few hours then, I suppose. Where in Tokyo would you like to meet."

"I just want some answers, I don't really need you to stay long."

"I will stay a few weeks."

"I mean, we could probably do this by phone, but… I mean… Dammit!" The other end of the line had something crash in the background and Roderich frowned.

"I just need to know where I can meet with you, Shizuo."

"Huh, uh… Russian Sushi. It's a place in Ikebukur-"

"I will see you there tomorrow at around noon. Good afternoon to you, Shizuo." Roderich hung up and waited a moment before picking the phone back up. He dialed as fast as he could, his fingers threatening to slip and hit the wrong button.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Elizaveta. I have a favor to ask."

"Whatever you need, Roderich dear."

Roderich smiled as he went to his computer and sent word for his private plane to be prepared. "I would like you to watch over my estate for a few weeks. I need to make a trip and will not be home for a while."

"Ah… are you sure?"

"Quite adamant, my dear."

~.~

**_A/N: Ah, guten tag my dear readers._**

**_I have decided to mix my pleasure writing with- cue music- my pleasure writing. How awesome. We're going to have a grand ol' time with this as well. I must give some credit for the idea to my Canada, almost as awesome as myself, so close, yet so far away. So you know, pop the popcorn and sit your butt down for an awesome ride, oh, and do make sure to review, because I'm a stickler when it comes to updating when I get no feedback. The favs and alerts amuse me to no end as well, thanks for those on chapter one! I was quite honored._**

**_With the prissiest musician and most awesome nation to ever invade vital regions,_**

**_Prustrian Informant_**


	3. Awesomely Prussian

What exactly made the world unique? Was it the humans that went about their daily lives, trying to gain advantage over one another? Was it the great feats that man created as they grew older? Was it the great wars they had against themselves?

Izaya looked out at the expanse of Shinjuku and smirked as he watched the antlike creatures, traversing the great plains of the city. They poured in and out of their homes, gathering and running about in packs. Such lonely, needy creatures they were, but nonetheless, Izaya loved them all.

Each and every one of them.

They were fascinating beings; hypocritical, selfish, ambitious. Their reactions were so diverse, so entirely unique to the individual. Then again…

Lately it was as if they were all getting instructed in the same way to react. The suicide committers were just so trite. Crying in the end and whining about how so and so just didn't love them anymore and that the world was empty without them. The gangs were solving their problems through methods found on talk shows and in therapist offices.

How boring. How boring. HOW BORING!

The informant spun around in his computer chair, whining loudly, "Namie-chan! Namie-chan! Namie-chan~!"

"Do you understand the phrase 'shut up?'" Namie glared over at him from her spot on the sofa and the room dropped in temperature, not that the informant paid any mind to it.

"Make my humans be more fun~!"

"Stop being a creeper and they might change."

"How cruel!" Izaya paused in mid-spin and looked over at her, smirking, "I do know how to dock pay, Namie-channnnnnn~. I might just happen to write a few less zeros than usual, maybe I even open my checkbook to find the blank checks completely gone! Oh no! Whatever happened to the checks?"

"Try it and see what happens to you files."

Izaya pouted, "now now! If you mess up my files, how will I ever be able to keep track of my anime? I mean, they just have such complicated plots nowadays."

Namie froze, opening one of the files only to nearly growl in anger, "what is this?"

"Hmm?" Lifting himself up a bit, the informant looked over at the file in her hands, "I believe that's about pokemon. They reached five hundred of them you know. It's very hard to keep the critters straight. I mean, otherwise I could trade a mewtwo for a hoppip and that's just stupid-"

"I know what the hell it is, why do you have me sorting these?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't have a job!" Izaya laughed a moment before the door was thrown open, making both employer and employee jump in shock.

"What the hell?"

"NEW PRUSSIA~!" A man came sprinting into the apartment, running straight towards the informant. Izaya moved back a bit, flicking open his switchblade, preparing to strike. The intruder stopped short and stared at the informant, glowing with what looked like pride.

Izaya stared back at him, blinking as if looking perplexed at a reflection.

Two pairs of carmine eyes looked at one another, smirks showing on both faces.

"Moshi moshi." Izaya said, keeping himself calm, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Gutentag yourself. I finally am able to come find you." The silver haired man smirked at him, successfully piquing the informant's interest.

"German, I'm rusty with the language, but I can understand a good amount of it." Sidestepping, Izaya walked around the mahogany desk, "What I do not understand, however, is what interest you hold in my person."

"Family."

"Ah," Izaya sighed, "you must be a long distance cousin or some such thing. I apologize, but I hold no interest in the Orihara family. Aside from my name for namesake, I don't intend to have any close connections. As far as I'm concerned, I have no intention of extending the family or associating with the like-"

"I don't really give a crap about some unawesome family. I'm not your cousin either. Izaya, I am your father."

Looking at the man, Izaya burst into laughter, "really? American pop culture references?"

"Psht, I don't need stupid culture crap from Alfred. I'm telling you that I'm-"

"My father, yes. I heard you the first time. However, I am telling you that my father is an unorthodox, boring man who spent his life, well… is spending his life drinking sake and discussing with anyone who will listen that he is the reason that several companies are not out of business."

"Um, how do I put this politely?" The silver-haired man tapped his chin, feigning thought, "oh yeah, heck no. Your father was a brilliant tactical genius. A person that gave off such awesomeness, who was just beyond all methods of capture, that people could only describe him with the word AWESOME."

"Fascinating… but nonetheless, irrelevant. You can't be my father when you are that young."

"I'm not what you would call… well," the stranger looked around the room and stared in horror at the woman on the couch. "Oh Gott! You married?"

Izaya's laughter rang through the apartment as Namie glared in outrage at the man. "He could only wish."

"Please~ my son could get any woman he wanted." The stranger grinned over at the informant again. "Danke Gott for that. I was going to tell you that you needed to divorce. She seems like a cockblock to me. Better off staying with oneself."

"Aw, now now. You were saying about your age?"

The man looked over at the woman and shooed for her to leave. "I'm not talking about crap with her here."

"You heard my daddyo~ Namie-chan! Shoo~"

"Fine." She stood up and dumped her folders onto the table, "I expect my paycheck on Friday."

"I wouldn't count on it~" both the stranger and the informant sang teasingly.

Namie glared over at the duo before walking out, slamming the damn door shut behind her.

"How vicious!"

"That's my secretary. She occasionally poisons my food as well. We have such a special bond~"

"I see." The stranger sat down on the arm of the sofa and looked over at the informant calmly. "What do you know about nations?"

"Nations?" Izaya spun his chair around the desk and sat close to his delightful guest. "where to begin. What manners to which they are created? How they come about with their names? History surrounding them?"

"Valid point, mein freund." The stranger grinned mischievously, "have you ever done a DNA test? Ever had to get a blood fusion? Have you noticed how your parents, your family has nothing in common with you."

"Au contraire, my demonic siblings share my eye color and my hair color."

"Okay, first off, no. Black is a common hair color and is the color of the other person who gave you life, and your eye color is a Prussian finesse. It's something only the highest of people are given aka only us."

"And my family."

"No. I bet you anything your sisters got surgery on their eyes when they were young. Look up their medical history." The stranger motioned towards the computer, "look up their files and you will find something to make their eyes that color."

Izaya froze, running through his knowledge of his siblings. "So how does that make you my father?"

"Ah, come come." The guest laughed a bit, "no need for the cold treatment. I go by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, although in my glory days, I was known only as the infamous and all powerful Prussia."

"Prussia?" Izaya leaned back and scoffed, "I don't believe this. You believe you are a country? That would make you about, oh… roughly fifty years dead."

"I'm more of East Germany now. Hence why I'm still alive."

"I see." The informant sighed, already bored with the way things were turning out. "So you want to tell me that you are a nation. An area of land that gives thousands of people a home, and that I am somehow your son."

"Tch, sounds farfetched doesn't it?"

"No, it sounds like you went to the wrong apartment. The psychiatrist lives on the next floor up. Would you like to accompany me up there so we can discuss this- WHAT?" Izaya froze as the man, Gilbert, stabbed himself, right in the throat.

SHIT!

"Hell no!" Izaya leaped up and began to dash for his phone. He had to call Shinra, someone, ANYONE to get the man out of his apartment. He couldn't be found here. He would be the subject of investigations. He would be-

"Izaya, what are you doing?"

Izaya froze, the sound of the dial tone being the only sound besides the rapid sound of his heartbeat. Slowly, the informant turned, looking back to find the man holding the bloody knife in his hands, wiping up his neck to reveal a nice faint pink line.

He snorted, "parlor tricks?"

"Would you rather I use your knife? Would you believe me then?"

"So you are some kind of God then?"

"A nation. I am healed quickly due to the strength of my people, but when war is afoot, when people are dying for us, we heal slower and slower."

Izaya set the phone back on the hook and flicked his blade back out, walking towards the man. "So you're saying that if I cut you, sliced you up into pieces, you would regenerate?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Without saying a word, the informant struck, slicing the man across his throat and stabbing him straight through the heart for good measure. Blood oozed onto his couch as he watched, waiting.

Laughter bubbled forth from the man, as he pulled the informant's switchblade out of his chest and set it on the coffee table. He pulled his shirt off, his pale skin littered with scars. Using it as a towel, he wiped at the cuts as pale skin appeared under the crimson. Any sign, or hint at where the informant had stabbed him were gone.

Izaya clapped, sitting in his computer chair and once again entranced by this man. "So you are a nation. Bravo! However, that does not prove that I am your son."

Gilbert shrugged, "you were born in a military tent in the second world war. I gave you to the nation of Japan to watch over, to protect from the hands of communism. Nonetheless, I left my mark on you."

"Wow, that didn't sound perverted. Time for Dr. Jekyll to go to the therapist." Izaya turned, heading to the phone again.

"You have a scar," Gilbert chimed, his voice loud and clear. "A cross."

Izaya paused.

"You were born from Prussian heritage. There was no way in hell that I was going to let you leave the land you were born to look after, being trapped in a foreign land, without leaving you with a piece of your home."

Izaya turned, looking over at him. "…"

"I missed you, Izaya Frederick Beilschmidt." Gilbert grinned evilly at him. "Why don't you seat yourself back in your chair and we have a nice long chat."

"The son of a nation." Izaya mused it a moment before grinning, "Doesn't sound bad at all. Always knew there was something strange with my family anyway. Beguile me with your tales, dear father. Just how do nations fight one another?"

"Oh, where to begin!" Gilbert was near bouncing in place. "Where to begin? I suppose I will start with the beginning of my empire."

~.~"


	4. Lunch With An Austrian

The city was busy as ever. Shizuo sat in a window booth at Russian Sushi and watched as people passed by. Smoking calmly, the blond perused the crowd.

No.

No.

Not him.

…He didn't even know who he was waiting for, or what he looked like at least. Yes, he was waiting for the parent who was listed on his birth certificate, but that left a lot to think about. How old was the guy? What did he look like?

Did he have the strength he had?

Ugh, these stupid thoughts are running through his head.

"Guten tag."

Shizuo looked over and coughed, nearly choking on his cigarette. Stubbing it out on an asktray, he stood up and held his hand out. "uh-"

"Roderich Edelstein." The brown haired man introduced, "government official for the nation of Austria and… well, you already know that."

"You're my father?" Shizuo stared at the shorter man in shock.

"One of your parents at any rate." The man wiped off his seat with a napkin before sitting down and pulling over a menu. "At any rate, I've never really had any sushi before… I didn't know that Russia cooked sushi."

Sitting back down, the blond sighed, "it's just a name since a few the employees are Russian."

"I see."

"Aren't you a bit… different from me to be my father?"

Adjusting his glasses, the man looked up calmly. "I will give that you inherited many traits of your other parent, however-"

"Just who is that other parent?"

"It doesn't matter." Roderich set the menu down and sighed, "I clearly needed to learn to read kanji better. I feel illiterate in this place."

"Sorry…"

The man smiled at him faintly, "it's nothing important. From raising you a bit, I know that you developed much of my same tastes in food and my hair color, although it looks as though you are dying it blond now."

"I started in high school."

"I see."

"So you enjoy sweets as well? Cake-"

"Very much so. Bitter things are quite disgusting."

Shizuo just shook his head, snorting, "I imagined this differently."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, stupid movies these days make family reunions look touching and emotional all the time…"

The man coughed a bit, "I suppose they do it for the audience…"

"Yeah…"

A silence went between them before the Austrian sighed, "I really did not want to give you up… you must understand that."

"Couldn't afford me?"

"No, no, I was in a position where you would have been harmed, had I not given you to a friend of mine to look after."

"You knew one of my parents then?"

"No…"

Shizuo frowned, "I don't get it then. How did I end up with my adopted family then."

The man sighed, "it's a complicated tale, one of which would raise a lot of questions about the current state of affairs in Europe."

"So it's stupid political shit." Shizuo clenched his fists. "Let me guess, some kind of affair?"

"Your… other parent was trying to comfort me during a voyage by ship, a method of travel I particularly despise. I was in a moment of weakness and then you were born nine months later. After you were born, I sent myself into an endless period of celibacy… something I must say, drove my ex-wife into countless fits of outrage."

"Why?"

Roderich smiled at him, "I didn't want any more children. One is enough. I had no desire to sire more children."

"Do you think… if there hadn't been shit going on in Europe… that-"

"I wouldn't have given you up."

"Thanks…"

The duo both averted their gaze from one another before Shizuo clenched his fists and growled. "Dammit."

"Hmm?"

"A guy I hate is here."

The brunet turned only to groan, "as is one of mine. Shall we adjourn to another respite?"

"What?"

"Go to another place."

"Um. Sure." Shizuo stood up and found himself being led out by the man. He glanced over to find, not one, but two pairs of crimson eyes on them. A silver-haired flea whispering into the regular's flea's ear before both smirked harder and harder. The silveret frowned at something the flea said and looked back and forth between him and Roderich.

Shizuo could have sworn the flea only had two siblings…

~.~

"This cake is divine." Roderich forked himself some more before looking over at Shizuo again. "A usual family trait it must be, to find the best cake with the lowest price."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm." Roderich wiped his mouth before speaking again. "I have a firm belief in not paying more than one has to. Being economical in this day and age is important… as is looking one's best. You should never give up life's pleasures, nor should you rid yourself of the means to get said pleasures. If you must pay more, do so, but otherwise there's no need to peddle the money away."

"Yeah…" No idea what he means, but he would go with it.

Roderich looked out the café window and sipped at his drink before speaking again. "Your other parent was just a thick headed person, chased people they didn't like, he had this one in particular, he would join any war just so that he could beat him up. If Francis was on one side, than your parent was on the other. You have two brothers as well. Half brothers actually, but it's for the best, believe me."

"Brothers?"

"Alfred and Matthew."

"Huh."

"Alfred is thick-headed and trigger happy, meanwhile Matthew… well to put it bluntly, most people forget about him."

"Are you married or-"

"No, no. I never was well suited to things of that nature. I am more of a soloist." Roderich shrugged, "I tend to be oblivious to most emotions. Nothing, of course, that is a problem."

"What do you do?"

"Music mostly, I enjoy performing. Do you play anything?"

"No." Shizuo wasn't even sure Riara had a band even…

"Ah well…" The man shrugged, "nothing I can't teach you if you would like. I have taken quite a bit of time off for visiting you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't…"

The conversation was paused as both men tried not to be embarrassed by Roderich's visitation timeframe.

"So uh… how much time did you take off."

"At least a month."

"At least?"

"I can take more off if I wish."

"Nice job…"

"Hmm…" The man sighed, "I suppose… Although there are moments where I would like to consider another occupation. Some of the people you must associate with… are less than savory."

"I can see that."

"What do you do for a living now?"

"I um… body guard."

"Body guard?" Roderich frowned, "should I be keeping you away from your employer then?"

"No, he only needs me when he's debt collecting. I'm just kind of there to beat up the clients when they try to get violent or seduce my sempai."

"I see."

"Look I… I know I haven't done much in my life but…" Shizuo itched his head, unsure how to impress someone like this guy. Ugh, this was such a stupid idea. This guy was going to be just a prissy aristocrat…

It would be impossible to make him pleased. He would have more luck if he wer-

"I'm quite impressed."

"Huh?" Shizuo stared at the guy as if he had grown a second head.

"You were able to grow up to be successful in your own way. You found something you are happy doing. I could ask nothing more of you." The man returned to his drink and Shizuo felt his face burning.

"It's not much though…"

"A fish doesn't need to fly to be happy. I only wanted what would make you happy and apparently sending you here made you happy."

"Do you um… is anyone else in our family abnormally strong?"

"Abnormally strong?"

"Able to lift extremely heavy objects? Like pull stop signs from the ground and stuff."

Roderich frowned before nodded, "I do believe Arthur complains about Alfred being able to lift cars and run around with them. Then he had a moment at a meeting the other month to which he threw the table out the window. It frustrated Ludwig to no end to find his notes littered upon the ground outdoors."

"So it's not just me…"

"Any anger problems are from your English side of the family. Your intelligence and whatnot are from me."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "it answered an important question for me though. I've been wondering for a long time about that."

Roderich nodded as the waitress set the check down on the table. "Alright then-"

"I'll cover the meal."

"Nonsense. I will pay, since you were so kind as to choose the restaurant."

"No, it's custom for the host to pay."

"Ah, but it is custom in Austria for bills to be paid by the person who was given the service or food."

"We both got something though."

"I suppose we could split the bill."

"Fine by me." Both men pulled out similar wallets, tattered and beaten after what looked like decades of use, and tossed money down on the table. Roderich looked at the other's wallet and smirked a bit before turning his gaze to the surroundings.

What an interesting lunch.


	5. That's My Bestie

"Ah, and here we are," Izaya grinned, opening the wonderful door to Russian sushi. He laughed as his 'father' took a whiff of the air and made a look of pure bliss.

"Smells like awesome in there."

"Yeah, it does. It's called shipment time. They get all the good fish around this time."

Prussia walked in and noticed the stares and the immediate hands for the check. "Come here often with such company?"

"Only when I want some ootoro or get bored."

"So often."

"Oh yeah," Izaya winked, leading him into the place.

"I happen to usually run into a wonderful little friend of mine around here. We usually take the roof down, along with uprooting signs and vending machines, and you know," he leaned against the bar and smirked, "just about everything else we can get our hands on."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah."

They promptly sat down and Prussia looked around, noticing immediately a pair in a corner, hidden for the most part from view. He could swear that almost looked like England over there…

Pfft, no way.

"-what brings my father back to his long abandoned son?"

Prussia focused back in and grinned, "I would never say abandoned, I would say lost. I had been a prisoner for about five decades while you have been alive."

"That doesn't make much sense though," Izaya ordered their drinks from the forthcoming bartender and frowned, "that would make me-"

"Older than whatever age you believe, yes."

"Should I be looking for gray hair in the mirror," the informant threw him another smirk and Izaya smirked right back.

"You should, ol' geezer."

"Hey now! If I'm the old geezer what does that make you?"

"Six feet under."

Both chuckled before Izaya turned a bit serious. "Seriously though, how old would you be then?"

"Ah…" Gilbert frowned, "quite a few centuries. I honestly don't care about the number anymore, just the day."

"Are there more of you?"

"One for every country in the world."

"What about if I just make one up? Would some child be born and become that nation?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "It's difficult to make a nation, but yes. It's happened before."

"Interesting. How would one define a nation's personality though- Oh lookie!" Izaya paused to look over at something. Turning, Izaya watched a blond man leaving. "Oh, Shizu-chan must be trying to control his anger today."

"Friend?"

"Oh we're besties!" Izaya chirped sarcastically. "We just love to paint the town with one another's blood. Wonder who his friend is though."

"Hmm?" Prussia looked over and froze, his eyes glued to the friend. He could never… would never…ever forget that mariazell. His amused look died as he stared at the man in shock, he watched as the man turned to Izaya's enemy, saying something before earning a nod and leaving the building.

"Hmm? Prussia?"

Suddenly, it was like time had stopped. It was like all those years ago all over again. He couldn't stop his thoughts. He couldn't stop his emotions running through him. Suddenly he was back in his childhood all over again.

_The brunet's brown lock of hair sticking up. _

_ The boy's attention was turned to the skies, to the flowers around him as he enjoyed the summer's air. It was as if he were trapped in another plane, another dimension lacking in any of the pain and agony of the real world._

_ Gilbert could feel his knight uniform blowing a bit in the breeze, he could feel the sun beating down upon him. _

_ His gaze stayed glued to the young boy in front of him, having yet to notice that he was not alone._

"Gilbert?"

Slowly recovering, Gilbert forced himself to smirk, even as his body told him to run after the brunet. "Ah, I see your good friend is acquainted with Austria."

"Austria?" Izaya looked at the doorway where they had left and pondered that. "Do you talk to-"

"We haven't spoken in a long time."

"If I remember right, if you were Prussia and he is Austria, then you both must not get along."

"What makes you say that?"

"The War of Austrian Succession. It was the two of you against one another, not to mention a few other wars."

"Two of the Orihara usual."

"Ah, thanks Dennis."

Gilbert took his order from the man and waited a moment before speaking, "a few wars are normal between most nations though."

"I see… But somehow I can't see the two of you getting along."

"Oh really?"

"Not a bit. From stereotypes, we can derive that Austrians are very aristocratic, proper people, probably concerned with being the best at everything whereas, from knowing you for a few hours, I can tell you're more…"

"Awesome?"

"Exactly." Izaya shrugged, "it just wouldn't make sense."

Gilbert smirked, "like you and your 'bestie' being in love with each other?"

"Precisely! It would make no sense at all."

Gilbert chugged down some sake and grinned, "so when's the last time you both did it?"

Izaya stared at him, "…say what now?"

"Come on, call it hate sex if you must-"

"You have been chatting with someone before talking to me."

"Maybe to one or two people," Japan. Japan. And oh yes, Japan!

"There's no sex. No love. We merely hate one another until I grow bored of our games and kill him."

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Not a thing."

Gilbert nodded a moment before thinking. "…you want to bother your little friend and Austria with me?"

"Hmm?" Izaya ate a piece of ootoro and frowned, "what's the plan."

"I'll just need to borrow your jacket."

"My jacket? Now, now; what on earth do you have planned?"

"It will be quite interesting to see how our good friends react to us going to the other friend's home, nein?"

Izaya shook his head, "you want to play with their emotions, while I have a good mind to think that you have something for this Austrian, you want to see if Shizu-chan will have some secret feelings for me while at the same time figuring out why the two are even talking to one another let alone having lunch. You think the best way to do this is to pretend to be one another."

"Ja, I can see the pissed off Austrian look now."

"I suppose I cannot leave my poor father to get himself into trouble after so many years waiting for me. That would be entirely cruel. You have an extra uniform?"

"Yeah, I do."

Izaya raised his glass up and smiled positively evilly, the grin reflected by the father, "to us, may we rein over this world and love all of our humans."

"And continue to be the most awesome family to ever exist."

They both sipped before Izaya threw some yen on the table and led the way out. "By the way, if you're my dad who is my mother?"

"Actually, technically I'm your mother, Japan's your father, but I will awesomely take both titles because I did all the damn work."

"I see." That made sense. It would be strange for him to fit into the Japanese society without being Japanese.

Prussia ruffled the informant's hair and smirked, "shall we dye this mop of ink silver now?"

"Oh yeah." He wasn't getting any older apparently.

~.~


	6. Wet Fur

Shizuo felt awkward with everything going on. With everything he learned about the Austrian, his father, he felt like there were more questions. He wanted to know the details of why he had been given up. He wanted to know why he didn't remember the other at all. He couldn't remember anything at all. He kept staring at the man and he could feel something there, hiding away in his mind, but there wasn't anything coming to help him remember. He could have growled out in anger had the man not had a sobering presence. He was remarkably calm.

Even now, standing at the hotel room of the man's, Shizuo wasn't sure what to do. He tried to think of a meaningful thing to say. Should he hug the other? They were both grown men, there really wasn't any necessity in doing such a thing.

"I suppose I will get some rest for the evening. My flight came in this morning here, but I'm still suffering a bit from the time change."

"Sorry…"

The brunet stared at him a moment before smiling, adjusting one of his coat sleeves. "There is no need to be sorry. I'm… I'm proud that you felt like you could call me and allow me to come see you. There was a great part of me that missed having you with me, despite the past marriages I had and the horrible wars I've seen, I've always wanted to have you back with me."

"Thanks," he moved a bit closer, still debating on whether or not to embrace the other when he felt arms wrap around his middle, pulling him into a very tight hug.

"I'm very proud to call you my son, even if I did have you with England. You always were and always will be my peaceful island."

"You are the only person who could ever call me something like that." He chuckled a bit, "I'm not known for being peaceful here."

"English temper," Roderich replied. "I'm just glad you didn't grow up to end up seeing fairies around every corner. I swear, if I get one more call from him at any point in time where he's telling me I need to come over for tea with him and some unfathomable name for his overactive imagination, I'm going over there only to begin him on some cold turkey alcoholic rehab."

"He's a drunk?"

Roderich shook his head, "Not often, but sometimes he will go out with Alfred and the next thing I know I'm wandering out for eggs in the morning and finding him streaking across the place with Alfred behind him, both of the shouting about defeating France."

"I see," he really didn't though. He pulled away from the hug, patting the other's back a bit more before he stepped back. "I'm going to head home then."

"We'll talk tomorrow?" The man looked at him, something in his eyes that made the ex-bartender's heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but smile at the man and nod.

"Yeah, we'll meet up tomorrow and have some of that sushi that we almost had today. Same time tomorrow."

"It's a deal then." Roderich agreed, "Goodnight…"

"Night." He turned, forcing himself to walk away from the man instead of clinging to him and asking to stay the night, to learn more about his past and figure out just who he was. He was English… or Austrian. He was some kind of mix anyway. He wouldn't dwell too much on the details.

He continued onwards to the stairs, walking down them in a morose nature before coming to a halt, staring down at the bottom of the stairs, brows furrowing as he stared at the damn brunet.

"Shizu-chan~"

"Louse," Shizuo could feel his anger rolling off in waves, crashing through his good sense. The informant standing there even more smug than ever.

"Oh, did things go a little awkward for you? Should I go ask your little foreign friend if he knows about your rows in the city? Does he know what a monster you are?"

"How about you go fuck off, flea!"

"Flea, how original, did your friend teach you that one?"

"How about you begin running before I begin to chase you and wipe that damn smirk off your face." Shizuo cracked his knuckles, moving forward like a hurricane towards the shore, eyes promising a stormy night.

With that, the brunet turned and went sprinting into the night, laughing hard as he was chased.

Roderich turned to shut the hotel room when he felt the arms wrapped around his waist, blue fabric clashing with his violet jacket. "Should I ask what you were doing with the most violent man in this nation?"

"Gilbert, I have no time for your nonsense. If you have come all the way here to play with Kiku, then go play with him. I have no time for your games."

The silver-haired man merely laughed, "I'm here for you, Specs." The name rang a little different then usual and he gave the man a raised eyebrow before the crimson eyed man shrugged, "Don't like the new name, Specs?"

Roderich glared at him a moment before pulling him along towards the bathroom, ignoring the other's surprisingly weak resistance. He tossed the man into the hotel shower and turned the hot water on him, watching as the silver color dripped off to reveal a deep black color. "Gilbert has used that nickname on me for over a century, he wouldn't ask if it wasn't to my liking nor would he be unable to release himself from my grip if I dragged him anywhere." He grabbed a nearby towel and tossed it at the man as he turned the shower off. "Get that insulting color out of your hair and I will have some tea prepared. I expect a full explanation for this behavior."

"Priss."

"The Gilbert-like behavior will get you nowhere with me except further into my anger and I assure you that striking my temper will do you as good as punching a wall. Now dry yourself."

He left the room, unwilling to listen any further to the man's complaints about hot water and rude Austrians. Whoever he was, he had remarkable resemblance to…

Roderich froze in midstep, turning his gaze back to the bathroom. If that idiot's son was bothering him and dressing like the Prussian then…

There was no reason for the Prussian to be involved. Just because his own son had come and begun to ask questions did not mean that the Prussian's son would be at the same time demanding to see him and find out more about his own past. Even if he had, the Prussian would probably be playing pranks and-

Roderich pulled his phone and dialed the ex-bartender, waiting for the other to pick up only to hear a faint click as someone picked up. "You have reached the phone of Heiwajima Shizu-chan," the voice on the other end of the line purred. "He isn't in the mood to talk to prissy aristocrats at the moment so you might just want to run along home. Actually, he's a bit busy wi-"

"Gilbert, don't play your games with me," the Austrian growled. "Or shall I ensure that your son receives similar mistreatment while under my supervision."

"I haven't a clue what you mean, he likes feeling me holding his cock, stroking it oh so gently. Reminds me of a certain war…" Roderich could hear a muffled moan in the background and pulled the toweling informant against him, hanging up the phone.

"Hey, I've just been hosed. I'm done. I have no need for childish games when I could perfectly well manipulate things from a distance."

"You are going to tell me what the game plan here was and I'm going to try to forget that you invaded my hotel room."

"And why on earth would I do that? I have no reason to involve myself any further into the games that you and my father are involved in. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm fine not getting any deeper into this." Roderich's grip on him tightened, pulling him along towards the door.

"You should know this one thing about me, child. I have been forced to associate with your father for over 500 centuries, if there anything that I know about this man, it is that there is no limits to the games he plays and every single one has an ulterior motive whether it is invading vital regions or simply just bothering another. This though, is something else entirely and I want to know what is going on before he tells Shizuo something more than he is supposed to know."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I am not just a political official but the personification of a nation."

Izaya's grin was quick, completely missed before he went back to his docile act, allowing himself to be pulled down the hall and to the elevator, listening to the Austrian complain about exactly what he was doing here and who Shizuo was.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hallo hallo. Sorry for the slow update. It's been far too long. ;w;

Thank you for reading the update.


End file.
